Salah Paham
by Eysha CherryBlossom
Summary: Sasori, seorang bocah imut berumur 9 tahun yang duduk di kelas lima, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis cantik yang bersekolah di sekolah dekat dengan sekolah Sasori. Karena kesalahpahaman, membuat Sasori sulit mendapatkan cinta gadis itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori selanjutnya?


**Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

**Salah Paham **

.

**Fic ini di dedikasikan Ryuhara Shanchi (arigatou atas notenya yang bkin terharu), SasoSaku Lovers dan spesial untuk Akasuna Sasori yang ultah kmarin, Otanjoubi Omedetou yaa Saso-kun. Walaupun terbilang telat, karena ultah kemarin tp gapapalah.**

**NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu****k apapun**

.

**DISCLAIMER** :

**Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**STORY :**

**RATE : T **

.

**GENRE:**

**Romance, Humor garing**

.

**PAIRING :**

**Sasori x Sakura **

.

**WARNING** :

**AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, humor garing, alur ****cepat** **dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

**DLDR**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

**If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Summary**:** Sasori, seorang bocah imut berumur 9 tahun yang duduk di kelas lima, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis cantik yang bersekolah di sekolah dekat dengan sekolah Sasori. Karena kesalahpahaman, membuat Sasori sulit mendapatkan cinta gadis itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasori berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia berangkat diantar oleh sang Kakak menggunakan motor _sport_. Padahal sekolah Sasori dekat, hanya butuh berjalan 20 langkah maka sampailah ia di sekolahnya.

Berkali-kali Gaara, kakaknya memintanya berjalan saja. Tetapi Sasori selalu menolak dengan alasan capek. Gaara pun tidak bisa menolak. Bisa-bisa ia diomeli oleh sang Ibu jika menolak mengantar Sasori. Jadilah ia mengantar Sasori setiap hari ke sekolah dekat rumahnya.

"Nah, turun sekarang. Aku harus menjemput Matsuri," ujar Gaara.

Sasori pun melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Ternyata selama berkendara, ia memakai kacamata hitam. Jika ditanya kenapa? Ia menjawab dengan simpel, supaya kelihatan keren katanya.

Padahal ia hanya duduk tenang di boncengan belakang. Gaara saja yang mengendarai motor tidak memakainya.

Sasori menyelipkan salah satu gagang kacamata hitamnya di kantong seragamnya dan melangkah memasuki Sekolah Dasar Shinobi dengan gaya _cool_.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap adiknya, lalu ia mengendarai motornya menjemput Matsuri pacarnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil Sasori yang terbilang pendek untuk anak seumurannya, memasuki pelataran sekolah. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis dan terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?" tanya gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sasori menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasori menjawab dengan _cool_ dan menatap gadis itu. Untuk sesaat, ia terpaku melihat gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu memakai seragam Sekolah Dasar Kunoichi, itu sekolah di sebelah sekolahan Sasori. Gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya, ia tidak dapat menebak tingkatan gadis itu. Mungkin ia seorang _senpai_.

Yang paling mencolok adalah gadis itu memiliki rambut sewarna gulali kesukaannya, membuat air liurnya menetes. Eh? Menetes?

Sasori dengan cepat mengelap air liurnya, ketika mengetahui bahwa tanpa sadar air liurnya menetes. Gadis itu hanya menatap Sasori heran seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"_Onee-chan_, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tegas yang malahan terdengar lucu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"_Watashi no namae wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_," jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu seraya tersenyum manis. Membuat pipi _chubby_ Sasori merona. Sasori berdehem pelan ala orang dewasa –itu yang biasa dilakukan Gaara ketika merasa canggung dengan wajah merona, ketika akan mencium Matsuri di ruang tamu– untuk menghilangkan rona di wajahnya.

"_Watashi wa_ Sabaku Sasori _desu_," jawabnya berwibawa.

"Baiklah Sasori-_kun_, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"_Hn_."

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasori, lalu ia menatap jam tangannya.

"_Ara_, sudah jam segini. _Gomen ne_ Sasori-_kun_, aku harus pergi. _Jaa n_e!"

"_Jaa_, Sakura-_neechan_," balas Sasori.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasori kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia kembali bertemu Sakura. Ternyata Sakura mengantar adiknya yang bersekolah di SD Shinobi, namanya Karin dan ia duduk di kelas satu.

Ia pun sering berbincang dengan Sakura setelah Sakura mengantar Karin ke kelas. Dan Sakura akan pergi, 10 menit sebelum bel.

"Baiklah Sasori-_kun_, aku harus pergi. _Mata ashita_," ujar Sakura berpamitan pada Sasori seraya mencubit kedua pipi tembam Sasori.

Barusan ia berbincang dengan Sasori yang menceritakan tentang kakaknya Gaara, yang hobinya berpacaran saja. Hey, apa kau tidak salah Sasori? Bukankah sekarang kau juga begitu? Walaupun belum sampai tahap pacaran.

Sakura merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Sasori. Karena menurutnya Sasori itu lucu dan imut. Ia memperkirakan Sasori seumuran adiknya yang duduk di kelas satu. Dilihat dari tubuhnya yang kecil.

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya, Sasori berangkat menggunakan sepeda yang dibelikan sang Ayah ketika berulang tahun kelima.

Ketika ibunya bertanya, ia menjawab bahwa ia bosan diantar. Seperti anak kecil saja. Pada kenyataannya ia memang anak kecil.

Sasori bertekad hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura-_neechan_. Makanya ia membawa sepeda ke sekolah. Ia akan membonceng Sakura, membawanya ke suatu tempat dan menyatakan cinta. Melakukan semua itu, seperti sinetron yang sering ibunya setiap malam.

Ketika pulang, ia memasang kacamata hitamnya dan mengendarai sepedanya menuju SD Kunoichi. Ketika sampai, ia membuka kacamatanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok berambut merah muda.

"Sakura-_neechaaaaaan_!" panggilnya ketika melihat Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_," panggil Sakura ketika ia tiba di hadapan Sasori dan menatap Sasori bingung.

"Aku datang menjemput Sakura-_neechan_. Naiklah," perintah Sasori memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Err...Sasori-_kun_ lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja ya?" tawar Sakura. Jujur Sakura bingung harus apa. Sasori ingin memboncengnya dengan tubuh kecilnya itu? Yang benar saja.

Sasori tiba-tiba menundukan kepala. Ia sedih Sakura menolak ajakannya. Setelah dijelaskan, maka ia mengerti. Jadilah sekarang Sasori menuntun sepedanya mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah, yang sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan rumah Sasori.

"Sebenarnya Sasori-_kun_ ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

Sasori berdehem pelan, lalu bersedekap sambil menyandar pada sepedanya yang lagi-lagi ia tiru dari sang Kakak ketika menunggu Matsuri di depan rumahnya yang berada di seberang rumah mereka.

"Sakura-_neechan_, sebenarnya aku...aku..."

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasori. Ia menatap Sasori intens. Sasori yang ditatap seperti itu pun semakin gugup.

"Sakura-n_eechan_akumenyukaimujadilahpacarku," ujar Sasori dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

"Hah!?"

"Bisa kau ulangi Sasori? Pelan-pelan saja," pinta Sakura.

Sasori menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya, ia melakukan itu berulang kali, mencoba mentralisir rasa gugup. Menurut buku milik Gaara berjudul 'Cara Menentralisir Rasa Gugup Ketika Menyatakan Cinta', hal ini dapat menetralisir rasa gugup yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Setelah ia merasa yakin, ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura-_neechan_, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku," ujarnya tegas dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sakura bengong dengan mulut menganga mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasori. Ia pun tersadar dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"_Go-gomen ne_ Sasori-_kun_ aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Kau terlalu muda untukku. Selama ini aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai adik saja," jelas Sakura.

Sasori diam, ia baru saja ditolak Sakura. Rasanya sakit sekali, ia ingin sekali mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aa...ahahaha." Sasori tertawa garing, setelah itu ia memasang kacamata hitamnya kembali dan duduk di atas sepedanya, dengan pose siap mengayuh.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sakura-_neechan_. _Jaa ne_!" ujarnya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan tegar. Sakura hanya memandang sendu kepergian Sasori.

"Sasori," gumamnya lirih.

Ketika sampai di tikungan, Sasori kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh.

Air mata mengalir dari sepasang _hazel-_nya yang bulat di balik kacamata hitam miliknya. Ia berdiri lalu menuntun sepedanya dengan air mata berderai.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Hari ini guru-guru sedang rapat, jadi ia pulang cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar pintu rumah terbuka.

"Sasori? Baru pulang?" tanyanya.

Sasori hanya diam sambil menundukan kepala, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Hiks...hiks..._nii-chan_ sakit," ujarnya lirih.

Gaara terkejut melihat adiknya menangis dengan mata sembab. Lalu ia menghampiri adiknya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Kenapa seragammu kotor? Kau terjatuh ya?" Gaara bertanya bertubi-tubi kepada adiknya, ketika melihat seragam sang adik yang kotor juga luka lecet di lutut Sasori.

Lalu ia menggendong Sasori, mendudukannya di _sofa_. Ia beranjak mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Sasori.

Sasori masih saja menangis dengan mencengkram dada bagian kirinya dan berkata 'sakit' berulang kali.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis. Ini sudah ku obati," kata Gaara.

"Hiks..sakit _nii-chan_. Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku," ujar Sasori seraya menirukan penggalan lirik lagu yang sedang _booming_ yang sering dinyanyikan sang ibu.

Gaara _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Sasori.

Ia pun membuka kancing baju sang adik untuk melihat apakah ada luka di bagian yang ditunjuk sang adik.

"Mana? Tidak ada."

"Apanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Lukanya," jawab Gaara datar.

"_Nii-chaaaaan_, tentu saja tidak ada tapi di dalam jadi tidak terlihat," ujar Sasori kesal.

"Aku baru saja patah hati," lanjut Sasori dengan nada lirih.

"Patah hati?" tanya Gaara. Sasori mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Tadi aku menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis."

"Terus?"

"Lalu...lalu ia menolakku. Katanya aku terlalu muda baginya dan hanya menganggapku adik. HUWAAAAA!" Sasori menangis meraung-raung mengingat alasan Sakura menolaknya.

Gaara menutup kedua telinganya mendengar tangisan adiknya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Untung saja ibunya sedang pergi. Jika tidak, tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia akan dikira dirinyalah yang membuat adiknya menangis.

Gaara mulai paham masalah yang dihadapi Sasori. Memang Sasori tampak berbeda belakangan ini. Ia tampak lebih ceria dari biasanya.

'Pantas saja ia naik sepeda ke sekolah,' batinnya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, seorang pria tidak boleh menangis," ujar Gaara.

Sasori masih menangis sesenggukan, walaupun tidak sekuat tadi. Ia jadi tak tega melihat adiknya, lihat saja mata bulatnya itu sekarang sudah membengkak. Lalu pipi _chubby_-nya pun semakin memerah, dan hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus.

Gaara mengernyit jijik melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari hidung adiknya.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" tanya Gaara.

Gaara akan mencoba berbicara pada gadis itu. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya yang lucu meskipun terkadang menyebalkan ini menangis.

"Na-namanya Sakura Ha-haruno. Ia tinggal di ja-jalan _Blossom Street_, No. 28," jelas Sasori.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan berbicara padanya. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Jika ibu bertanya aku kemana, bilang saja ke rumah Matsuri."

"_Nii-chan_ mau kesana?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn," ujar Gaara singkat lalu keluar dari rumah setelah menutup pintu. Jalan yang disebutkan Sasori tidaklah jauh, hanya satu blok dari rumahnya, jadi ia berjalan kaki kesana.

.

.

.

Gaara memperhatikan rumah di depannya.

"_Blossom Street_, No.28, Haruno. Tidak salah lagi," ujarnya memastikan. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah dan memencet bel.

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis kecil berambut merah, berkacamata.

"_Nii-chan_ siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan polos.

Gaara menatap gadis kecil itu.

'Apa ini gadis yang dimaksud Sasori? Berani sekali ia mengatakan Sasori terlalu muda untuknya disaat dirinya sendiri lebih muda dari Sasori,' batinnya.

'Tapi, Sasori bilang kalau gadis itu menganggapnya adik. Gadis ini tidak mungkin. Gadis ini kemungkinan masih kelas satu.'

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika gadis kecil itu menarik-narik tangannya, mencoba menyadarkan Gaara. Gaara pun tersadar dan ketika akan membuka mulut, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Karin-_chan_ siapa yang datang?" tanya sesosok gadis kecil lainnya berambut merah muda yang muncul di depan pintu.

'Mungkin gadis ini, dia kelihatannya sepantaran Sasori. Walaupun tinggi badannya lebih tinggi dari Sasori,' batin Gaara.

Sakura, gadis itu menatap Gaara.

"_Onii-chan_ siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Gaara _to the point_.

"Eh? Benar aku Sakura. _Onii-chan_ siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sabaku Gaara, kakak Sasori," ujar Gaara.

"Kakak Sasori? Oh Gaara-_niichan_ yang kata Sasori hobinya hanya berpacaran itu ya?" ujar Sakura.

'Sial. Sasori awas kau. Jika aku tidak sayang padamu, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sini,' batin Gaara mengumpat.

"Hn," jawab Gaara datar.

"Ada apa _nii-chan_ kesini? Mana Sasori?" tanya Sakura sembari melongokan kepalanya ke belakang, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Sasori.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau menolak Sasori? Sasori itu tampan, imut, lucu juga pintar. Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?" ujar Gaara bertubi-tubi.

"_Are_? Jadi karena masalah itu _nii-chan_ kesini?" tanya Sakura, dan Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia terlalu muda untuk ku. Dia sudah aku anggap adik. Aku tidak mau dianggap _pedofil_ gara-gara berpacaran dengan Sasori. Sasori-_kun_ lebih cocok dengan adik ku, mereka sepantaran," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

'Kecil-kecil sudah tahu istilah _pedofil_,' batin Gaara _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi kecil-kecil pun mereka sudah tahu pacaran," gumam Gaara.

"_Nii-chan_ mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Adikmu kelas lima juga?" Gaara bertanya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura padanya.

"Ini adik ku _nii-chan_, namanya Karin. Ia kelas satu." Sakura menunjuk Karin yang sedari tadi bertindak sebagai penonton.

"Salam kenal, _nii-chan_ yang tampan," ujar Karin memperkenalkan diri seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat betapa genitnya anak kecil jaman sekarang.

"HAH!?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin pada Sakura ketika Sakura mendengar teriakan kagek Sakura.

"Ja-ja-jadi Sasori-_kun_ juga kelas lima? 9 tahun?" tanya Sakura telat menyadari ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Hn. Sasori kelas 5 umur 9 tahun," ujar Gaara datar.

**DEG**

'Jangan jangan...

.

.

.

Gaara pulang ke rumah dengan lunglai, ia tidak menyangka mengurusi masalah anak kecil akan serumit ini. Masalahnya saja tidak pernah serumit ini, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasori kembali diantar naik motor oleh Gaara. Jika ditanya kenapa, ia berkata kakinya sakit dan tidak dapat berjalan. Itu hanya alasan saja, pada kenyataannya, luka di lututnya hanya luka lecet kecil dan tidak seberapa.

Tapi karena Sasori terlalu mendramatisir keadaan di depan ibunya, terpaksa Gaara mengantarnya atau uang sakunya dipotong sang Ibu.

Sasori turun dari atas motor, lalu berjalan dengan tidak semangat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya seraya berpikir, apa yang Gaara katakan pada Sakura-_neechan_ kemarin.

Ia sudah bertanya pada Gaara, tetapi Gaara hanya bilang lihat saja nanti. Apa maksudnya itu? Pikirnya.

Terlalu asyik dengan pikiran, ia tanpa sadar menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Tubuhnya menegang melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

'Jangan bilang Sakura-_neechan_ marah gara-gara aku mengadu pada Gaara-_niichan_,' batinnya.

"Sasori-_kun_ bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasori menjawab Sakura lalu mengikuti Sakura ke area luar gerbang sekolah sebelah kiri.

"Jadi Sasori...

**Flashback On**

"Sepertinya ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Ku kira ia murid kelas satu. Habisnya tubuhnya kecil sih untuk anak kelas lima," ujar Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hn, memang benar. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, karena bukan hanya kau saja yang bilang begitu."

"_Gomen ne nii-chan_, aku salah paham pada Sasori," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Jadi kau menerimanya kan?"

"_H-ha'i_. Aku akan bicara padanya besok."

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Gaara berbalik hendak pulang ke rumah, ketika mendapati seseorang menarik-narik celananya.

"_Nii-chan_ yang tampan mau pulang? Cium dulu dong," ujar Karin genit.

Gaara tidak menghiraukannya, dan secepat mungkin pergi dari sana sebelum gadis kecil ini melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

**Flashback Off**

"_Gomen ne_ Saso-_kun_, aku telah melukai hatimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku menerimamu."

"Ja-jadi kita pacaran?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasori rasanya ingin menjerit senang, tetapi ia harus jaga _imej_ di depan Sakura. Ia bersikap tetap _cool_ di depan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_? Boleh aku memangilmu begitu?"

"_Ha'i. Ano_ Saso-_kun_ aku harus pergi sebentar lagi bel. _Jaa ne_."

**GREP**

**CUUP**

"_Jaa_ Saku-_chan_."

Wajah Sakura merona hebat setelah mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasori. Sasori barusan mencium pipinya dan berlalu seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"KYAAAA!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar mendengar pekikan Sakura.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku selalu menguntit Gaara-_niichan_ dan Matsuri-_neechan_ pacaran," gumamnya.

Oh Gaara, kau harus lihat situasi dan kondisi jika ingin berpacaran. Karena adik kecilmu yang lucu ini selalu meniru apa yang kau lakukan. Jika ibumu tahu, tamatlah riwayatmu.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Omake**

"GAAARAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan melengking terdengar di rumah Sabaku.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Gaara dengan panik ketika ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Sasori, Hah!?" tanya Karura dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Ti-tidak ada Kaa-san. Aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa padanya," ujar Gaara takut-takut.

"Jangan bohong. Ibu sudah tahu semuanya. Makanya kalau pacarn jangan di depan Sasori."

"Bagaimana–

"Sasori sudah mengatakan semuanya," potong Karura.

Ternyata, ketika kejadian Sakura dan Sasori di depan gerbang sekolah, sang Ibu sedang berada disana. Karura sedang pergi untuk berbelanja, ketika melihat Sasori dan Sakura berdua jadi ia menguping mereka. Ia juga melihat tindakan Sasori yang mencium Sakura.

Maka, setelah Sasori pulang dari sekolah, ia menginterogasinya dan mengalirlah semua informasi yang Sasori tahu. Alhasil, ibunya marah dan Gaara mendapat ceramah panjang mengenai 'Menjadi Contoh Kakak yang Baik'.

'Sialan kau Sasori! Aku sudah membantumu dan ini balasanmu,' batin Gaara menangis dan menatap tajam sang adik.

Sedangkan Sasori, ia hanya duduk santai di atas sofa, memakan sekotak _pocky_ sambil memperhatikan sang Kakak yang diceramahi ibunya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan tatapan tajam sang kakak. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada _pocky_ yang ia makan, dan ia tersenyum seolah mendapat ide.

"Jadi Sasori–

"Ide bagus," ujar Sasori tanpa sadar, memotong perkataan Karura.

"Apanya yang ide bagus?" tanya Karura.

"_Kaa-san_, belikan aku _pocky_ lagi ya. Aku mau makan _pocky_ bersama Saku-_chan_, dan ketika habis aku akan menciumnya di bibir. Seperti yang sering _nii-chan_ dan Matsu-_neechan_ lakukan," ujar Sasori polos dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Karura yang tercengang.

"GARAAAAA!"

"Arrrgh! _Kaa-san_ hentikan, sakiiiiittt. SASORIIIIII AWAS KAAAAAUUU CEBOOOOL!"

Gaara berteriak kesakitan akibat jeweran super sang ibu, sedangkan Sasori? Ia sibuk dengan rencana-recananya yang akan dilakukan bersama Sakura nanti.

**The End**

**A/N:**

Holla minna-san, saya kembali dengan fic abal-abal ini untuk meramaikan ultah Sasori (padahal MCnya belum selesai). Gomen kalo ficnya aneh n kurang lucu. Ini bikinnya dadakan, soalnya aku lupa kalo kemarin itu ultah Sasori dan langsung tancep gas malamnya bkin ini fic. Jadi masih banyak kekurangannya dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana :D Ok minna-san akhir kata arigatou udah mamu mampir membaca fic abal ini. R n R?

**Palembang, 9-11-2014**


End file.
